gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
PMX-001 Palace Athene
The PMX-001 Palace Athene is a mobile suit featured in Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. Created by Paptimus Scirocco, it was piloted by AEUG defector Reccoa Londe. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Palace Athene was the second mobile suit built by Paptimus Scirocco aboard the Jupitris during the Gryps Conflict. Scirocco's original intention was to have the Palace Athene operate in a team alongside the PMX-002 Bolinoak Sammahn and the PMX-003 The-O. As such, each mobile suit was given a designated function, with the Palace Athene serving as a heavy attack unit with sufficient firepower to sink multiple space warships. Its full loadout consisted of six beam cannons on its shoulders and forearms, a twin beam gun with grenade launcher, a shield fitted with eight missile launchers and two beam sabers, a pair of movable shields, two foot claws and eight large missiles. To carry and operate such a large amount of weaponry, the Palace Athene's base frame was enlarged and the mobile suit became comparable in size to Scirocco's first handmade mobile suit, the PMX-000 Messala. However, its large size affected its mobility and maneuverability, putting it at a disadvantage during close range combat with other mobile suits. It was said that the frame's large size was also because there was a plan to fit the mobile suit with a Psycommu-type interface, but this cannot be confirmed. The Palace Athene's backpack contains two thrusters to support the main thruster mounted in the skirt armor, and this design improved the heavy mobile suit's power to weight ratio. Armaments ;*Mega Beam Cannon :A ranged beam weapon mounted on each forearm. ;*Scattering Beam Cannon :Two scattering beam cannons are mounted on each shoulder, one at the front and another at the back. These beam cannons emit a spread of beams and can be used to restrain enemy's movements in close combat. ;*Movable Shield :A pair of shields are flexibly mounted on either sides of the backpack and they contain the mounting points for the large missiles. ;*Large Missile :Four large missiles can be optionally carried on each of the backpack-mounted movable shield, for a total of eight missiles. These missiles are meant for anti-ship purposes and their destructive power are beyond those of normal missiles. With the large missiles, the Palace Athene can sink multiple space warships by itself. The tip of each missile has an optical seeker that retains sufficient recognition and tracking ability even when under the influence of Minovsky particles. ;*Twin Beam Gun :Mounted on the right forearm, it has a long attack range due to the pair of long barrels. Mounts a grenade launcher. :;*Grenade Launcher ::Mounted on the twin beam gun, it fires the same grenades as the PMX-000 Messala. ;*Shield :A customized shield can be mounted on the left forearm. Besides being a defensive armament, it also stores two beam sabers and has eight built-in small missile launcher. :;*Beam Saber ::A pair of beam sabers are stored behind the shield and they have the same output as normal beam sabers. Handheld when in use. :;*Small Missile Launcher ::Eight small missile launchers are built into the shield, with their openings located on the shield's surface. Each launcher has five missiles, for a total of forty missiles. ;*Foot Claw :The foot can transform into claws when the heel spurs rotate forward and the toes pivot down, enabling the Palace Athene's legs to be used as large arms. Not only can the foot claws be used in melee combat, they can also be used to grip onto surfaces in low gravity area such as asteroids. History Only one Palace Athene was built and it was assigned to former AEUG pilot-turned-Scirocco supporter Reccoa Londe, who piloted it from the Battle of the Gate of Zedan to its destruction at the Battle of Gryps. Gallery Palace-dw2.jpg|As featured in Dynasty Warriors Gundam 2 pmx-001-beamgun.jpg|Twin beam gun lineart pmx-001-footclaw.jpg|Foot claw lineart palace athene.jpg|Art from Gundam Perfect File pmx001_p01_LargeMissiles_GihrensGreed-MenaceOfAxisV.jpg|Firing Large Missiles (from Gihren's Greed: Menace of Axis V) MSZG-byarlant48-2.jpg|Palace Athene about to kill Bask. Gunpla OldPalaceAthene.jpg|1/144 Original PMX-001 Palace Athene (1986): box art 060.jpg|1/144 HGUC PMX-001 Palace Athene (2006): box art Notes & Trivia *The "Palace Athene" is named for "Athena" (sometimes known as "Pallas Athena"), the Greek goddess of Warfare. *In Dynasty Warriors Gundam 2, it is very powerful against numerous enemies due to its overwhelming firepower. *In Mobile Suit Gundam: Gundam vs. Zeta Gundam, the Palace Athene can only sortie with one of its additional weapons. If not given either the missiles or shield, it can use the scattering beam gun as its sub weapon. References Palathene-Zprofile.jpg|Information from Project File Z Gundam External Links *PMX-001 Palace Athene on MAHQ.net ja:PMX-001 パラス・アテネ